The Seafarer and the Star's Daughter
by Odette03
Summary: A different look at the meeting of Caspian and Ramandu's Daughter, and how they fell in love. An alternate scene to an upcoming full-length story. In honor of the VDT trailer release!
1. Disclaimer and Author's Note

Disclaimer:

C.S. Lewis created this world, parts of this story, and the characters.

Douglas Gresham named Ramandu's daughter Lilliandil.

Anything you don't recognize from Lewis' The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_ is mine!

Author's Note:

_(which might be longer than the story! sorry!)_

This is a scene from a story that I'm working on about Caspian and Ramandu's daughter. I changed my mind, and now the viewpoint is wrong.

_(This is in third person, from Caspian's view, and I changed to first person from Ramandu's daughter's view.) _

I'm going to have to totally rewrite this, but I like it so much that I don't want to totally scrap it.

I'm posting it today in honor of the "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" Fox movie trailer coming out tonight!

I'm hoping to finish the original story by the time the movie comes out December 10th!

In the original story, I named Ramandu's daughter something different. _(Actually, inspired by/borrowed-with-permission from elecktrum's awesome fanfic "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader".) _ However, I chose to change it to Douglas Gresham's name for her for this scene.

For a little bit of a background, the story is that Caspian and Ramandu's daughter have experienced each other's lives in their dreams. (So, when Caspian is asleep, he sees Ramandu's daughter's day, and when she's asleep, she sees his day.) Because of this, they've become great friends and, of course, fallen in love. Aslan told them that when they would eventually meet, they would recognize each other, but not immediately. You'll see what happens when they meet! (WARNING: it's pretty cheesy!)

This scene begins in the middle of Chapter 14 "The Beginning of the End of the World" of Lewis' The Voyage of the _Dawn Treader_. It starts just after Caspian says, "And now for the Lord Rhoop."

I know that this may not make a lot of sense now, but once I post the larger story, I hope it will be an enjoyable sort of "extended scene" for the other narrative!

Enjoy!

~Odette


	2. The Seafarer and the Star's Daughter

They all glanced over to Lord Rhoop. Ramandu and his daughter were helping him into a chair near his friends. Ramandu's daughter was smiling comfortingly as she assisted the broken man to his seat.

_Lilliandil, _Caspian suddenly thought. _Her name is Lilliandil._ Suddenly, his mind was overwhelmed with the memories of his dreams of her. He could hardly believe that he had not recognized her sooner. He stared at her intensely. Caspian loved her, he was sure of that, but had she recognized him? Had her love diminished in the months they were apart? For that matter, how long HAD it been since they had dreamed of each other? At least since he had begun his voyage!

Lilliandil looked up at the crowd of Narnians before her; Caspian saw her eyes and realized that she had not yet recognized him. He smiled at her with all his love, and she blushed uncomfortably, looking away.

He sobered, understanding that she didn't realize who he was and felt uncomfortable with his adoration. However, this gave him great hope—it might mean that she considered herself belonging to Caspian already, and could not accept anyone else's attention. Since she did not recognize him yet, she thought that this was a stranger attracted to her, and these were affections that she could not encourage.

Caspian was brought back to the present by Lucy and Eustace commenting on the poor Lord Rhoop. By then, the men of the ship were mostly out of sight.

As the men disbursed around the island, Caspian strode up to the door in the hillside. He rapped on the door, looking at the sun and praying that at least one of the two occupants could hear his knock.

Lilliandil answered the door, drying her hands on a towel. She appeared to have been finishing her task of washing dishes, presumably after her breakfast.

"My lord," she said, elegantly making a Narnian curtsey.

Caspian bowed deeply to her, and she blushed again.

He looked into her eyes to determine the cause of her embarrassment, and—hope against hope—she merely seemed uncomfortable because she didn't know how to deal with this unwanted suitor.

"Won't you come in," she offered graciously, stepping away from the door and opening it for him.

"Thank you, my lady," he replied entering the house he had seen so many times in his dreams.

She showed him to a seat at the table—one of the only seats in their common room.

"I know my lord has just broken his fast, but would you care for a drink?" Lilliandil asked, bustling around the kitchen.

Caspian watched her, awed that he was able to finally watch her kitchen ballet in person, and missed the question.

"I beg your pardon, Annie, I was lost in thought. Would you kindly repeat the question?" he queried, hurriedly, without thinking.

Belatedly, he realized he had used his special nickname for her.

He _almost_ hoped she missed it.

She did not, and whirled to stare at him.

"What did you call me?" she questioned, searching his eyes.

"Annie," he replied quietly and emotionally, meeting her searching stare.

She gasped, hand going to the base of her throat.

"Caspian?" Lilliandil whispered, not believing, and yet berating herself for not recognizing him sooner.

"Lilliandil, dear my lady," he said, standing.

They moved slowly toward each other, his hands reaching the distance between them to stroke a lock from her face and cup her cheek.

She reached up to push a bang from his eyes and copied his gesture, placing her dainty, calloused hand along his strong jaw.

Neither tried to name the emotions flowing through them.

No words could express what it felt to finally see the person you loved in flesh—to finally be able to touch and feel the other's face, to finally feel the other's touch on their own skin, to finally be able to stare into each other's eyes.

Lilliandil reached up with her other hand to put it over Caspian's heart—feeling his heart beat for the first time.

As her eyes teared with joy, Caspian pulled her into an embrace, holding her in his arms; his own eyes welling as he did something he had only dreamed—literally—of doing.

They cried with joy, clinging to each other.

Both Caspian and Lilliandil felt it: a feeling of utter _RIGHT_.

Total joy, love and peace were wrapped in that embrace.

The feeling each experienced in the presence of Aslan was echoed in the emotion of physically being together.


End file.
